Toshi Daddy
by RebelzHeart
Summary: In which Toshinori Yagi somehow adopts all of Class 1-A from a young age. Shameless fluff.


**DISCLAIMER:** What? No. Pft. I own Boku no Hero Academia. I own this idea. ALL MINES! What? It's not mine? YES IT IS! What? You'll sue me? _Fine_. Pft. I didn't want it anyways. Hmph. But yeah, I didn't own Boku no Hero Academia, and this idea of Toshinori becoming a dad actually belongs to CatoftheShadows on AO3, so go check out her story for more Toshi-daddiness at her fic, "How Toshinori Yagi Became a Dad". (Sorry, for stealing your idea.)

* * *

Okay, so, to get things straight, he didn't ask for this.

He never wanted this.

When asked about it, he had always stepped away from the subject and refused to touch it even with a ten foot pole.

Toshinori never wanted to be a dad.

And this? All this? It was supposed to be a normal shopping trip.

He'd go, get what he needed for dinner, pay, and that would be _it_.

Except he had the luck of the main character of a shonen manga, so _obviously_ it didn't go that way.

 _At all._

(Why would it? Nothing ever went as planned, did it?)

Because there's a little boy, sitting at the edge of the store, sobbing, and he's a hero, isn't he?

So Toshinori's plans go down the drain. All Might's already planned for this, though, since the great "All Might" only really comes out when a hero is needed. So he transforms, and when he goes to the boy the boy tries to smile through his tears, bright and endearing, and a sound that might be an attempt at a laugh choking out of his throat.

The boy has curly hair that's greener than grass and eyes that are clearer than a summer sky, and after gawking a bit (if he's completely honest, he revels in the attention... just a little, mind you,) he introduces himself as, "Midoriya Izuku, sir."

All Might smiles, bright and bold and willful, and Toshinori ignores the little whine in his chest that says he could never smile like that, not normally. "Are you lost, Izuku-kun?" He asks, loud and helpful, with the forceful promise that Izuku _will_ be helped carrying his words.

Izuku shakes his head, hair brushing over his ears and over his forehead before he smiles brightly (it's wobbly and shaky and All Might can see through it in less than a second, but he pretends to buy it) and says, clearly heartbroken, "I'm all right, All Might, sir, you don't need to stay." and he frowns at that because this boy is clearly a fan, so why is he acting like this?

It's curious, and All Might refuses to let it go without _knowing_.

"Where are your parents?" He asks, and voice a bit gentler, pressing a hand against Izuku's back.

At that, Izuku's features _break_ and the smile is long forgotten as he starts sobbing even harder than before. "They don't want me." His voice cracks like the eggshell of an omelette, and stone cold fury swells up in All Might's chest but he keeps smiling (because he's a hero, isn't he?).

"Did they tell you that?" All Might hates to say those words, but there's a slight hope that the boy misunderstood something.

Izuku nods, once, _twice_ , and then buries his face in his knees, his lips shaking like he's trying to smile but has forgotten how to.

All Might wants to scream why, frustration building up in his throat, but Izuku might misinterpret his meanings, so he says, gently, "Would you come with me to an orphanage, Izuku-kun?"

Izuku shakes his head this time, a quick thing that whips his hair against his face with a considerable slapping sound. "My dad tried. They... they didn't want me. They didn't... didn't have enough for me. They were... full..." He hiccuped, brushing a hand against his face and smiling brightly at All Might (and his chest yearns to feel angry, not this pitiful heartbreak), "And they told him to try another city."

All Might tries to process this, and he murmurs, "I'll try taking you, okay?", and Izuku nods, a strangely sad flicker in his eyes.

"Thank you." He intones, still smiling, but this time his face seems a bit more closed off from the world, shut away from All Might for a reason that he can't quite figure out (but of course, he realizes, he's leaving too, isn't he? But he can't take a kid, he just can't, right?).

So when that orphanage is full as well, and the one after that, and Izuku is staring at his feet and sighing, "It's alright, All Might, sir, nobody would want someone like me anyways," as though it were foolish to think that anybody would want to take him in, All Might (or maybe this is Toshinori, but it can't be, Toshinori is mostly a weary lump of skin these days) shouts that he'll adopt Izuku.

Izuku gawks at him again, mouth dropping, eyes even wider than they'd been before, something akin to awe on his features and joy in his smile and Toshinori knows that he's said the right thing, despite the voice in his head screaming, _what the heck do you think you're doing!?_

He takes Izuku's small, chubby hand in his, and tries to figure out what his life has become.

* * *

It's not long before Izuku figures out All Might's true form (what can he say? He can't just _lie_ to the kid, right?), and Toshinori waits patiently for Izuku to reject him, to scream or throw a tantrum and shout that he wanted _All Might_ , not this broken bag of flesh draped over a skeleton, but instead Izuku just smiles, soft and bright and kind, and he holds Toshinori's hand just a bit tighter as he asks quietly, "Is this our first secret together?"

"Yeah," Toshinori responds, throat lumping up and _he's not crying, you are, idiot_ , "Our own little secret."

"Okay." Izuku agrees easily with a little shrug, as though it doesn't really matter, and Toshinori really should just accept that and let it go at this point.

But he can't.

So, like an idiot, he goes and runs off his mouth, and he asks, "Aren't you disappointed?"

Izuku's face _falls_ at Toshinori's words and Toshinori can only think, _nonono it's just begun to sink in, of course he wouldn't accept it so easily, he thinks I'm a fake, why did I reveal my identity, I'm such an idiot,_ but all Izuku says is a soft, matter of fact, "Why would I be?"

And Toshinori wants to list all the reasons why, say that he isn't strong, he isn't mighty, and he's not the hero that All Might makes out to be, but somehow he gets the odd feeling that if he says something like that, then Izuku would just laugh in his face.

So he takes him home, and he offers to take the couch that night, but Izuku's face seems oddly hopeful, so he asks if Izuku wants him to sleep with him that night and the kid's face could break with how big that smile is, and Toshinori knows that he's made the right choice, to share the bed.

They refurnish the guest room the next day, with a small bed and All Might merchandise (it's a bit weird, seeing so much, well... _him_ , just staring at him, but it makes Izuku happy so he just rolls with it and tries to avoid looking in there) and Izuku gets some shiny new action figures and a shiny green notebook with All Might's face on the cover.

He never wanted this.

Toshinori never wanted to be a dad.

He supposes he was quite stupid for that.

Toshinori had never realized just how happy being a dad would make him.

(He never wanted to be a dad.

But becoming one was the best thing that ever happened to him.)

* * *

 **A/N:** I think Uraraka might be up next or something, I dunno, hmmm, was it okay? Sorry for bouncing through every fandom, I'm just kind of churning through ideas and things and just kind of sifting through whatever but I'm still getting into real life, which is really nice. It's kinda stressful, and it's so weird not having fandom taking up my every breath, but I kinda like it. Hm.


End file.
